


Andrew Has Another Job Besides Editing (Making Garrett Happy)

by omgomgomgomg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgomgomgomg/pseuds/omgomgomgomg
Summary: andrew has lost controlokay so damn it'll be cute okay but it's going to be hot at first and then angsty and then cute wow spoilers idk just read





	Andrew Has Another Job Besides Editing (Making Garrett Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> i. need. more. andrew. slash. garrett. fanfiction. so pls write more so you'll never have to read mine again pls

Ever since we did that video with Jeffree, things between me and Garrett have been tense. Garrett and Jeffree fucked and I didn't know what to do with that information. It was casual, of course since Jeffree had Nate, but it was still going on.

Garrett deserves better.

No, I don't think Jeffree is bad, he is actually a pretty nice person, but he is bad for Garrett. Garrett wants love. And Jeffree...wants fucking on a Gucci mattress. While he still has a boyfriend.

Not slut shaming of course...it's just that Garrett is not that guy.

Garrett is a guy who likes to snuggle while watching Kill Bill and feeds ants with honey. I care way too much about him to let him get hurt..I know it's his decision but fuck-

"Seriously??", Ryland proclaimed as he saw me stuffing my mouth with cheetos, "Andrew, working till 5 am is too much, even for you!"

I wish I  _was_ working...

"Wait, you don't really seem to be working..Is everything okay?", he said plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Ryland", I smiled.

"No problem, but you should really get to sleep, you don't want to have big pores!", Ryland said, going to the kitchen.

I really should sleep.

Ryland stood in the doorframe, sipping a glass of water.

"Hey, how's Garrett?"

"Enjoying Jeffree, probably.", I said, trying not to sound petty.

"You don't like Jeffree that much, don't you?"

So I  _do_ sound petty.

***********

_"Andrewww wanna hang?"_

My phone beeped showing a message from Garret.

**_You're not with Jeffree?_ **

_No?_

**_Yeah i want to when?_ **

_Come over_

I sighed and got up. Shane and Ryland were still sleeping so I decided not to wake them up and went out the front door, petting Uno on the way out.

Maybe it's the fact that I've been single for so long so I'm jealous of the fact that my best friend's dating and I'm not.

The ride to Garrett's went smoothly and I couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey buddy", I said as I entered.

"In the living room!", I heard him say from the other side of the house.

As I stepped in I saw a shirtless Garrett sprawled on top of a couch watching My Strange Addiction.

"Oh, I've never seen you shirtless before", I muttered under my breath.

Garret went red.

"S-Sorry, I can cover up if-", he started, embarrassed.

"No! I mean, uh, you look great. I'm glad you're comfortable", I said quickly.

"You think I look great without a shirt on?", he smiled and laughed, his nose squinting.

"Yeah,..", I said and looked away.

Garrett laughed. I sat beside him. His laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but smile.

"Honestly, I've been feeling a lot more confident since this whole thing with Jeffree..", he said looking at his lap.

"Why him though?", I said abruptly.

"What do you mean?", his smile fading away.

"I-I mean do you like him?"

"Not in a romantic way, no...Why?", he asked confused.

"W-What if we had sex?", my eyes opened in horror when I realised what I had said.

Garrett went even redder.

"Wha-Are you serious?", he asked shocked, crossing his leg. His knee touched mine.

I decided to go with it.

"It would be more meaningful wouldn't it? And we would satisfy all of the shippers, right?", I said biting my lip.

"Andrew but..."

_You're straight._

"Don't worry about protection, I've got condoms!", I said, shaking my leg nervously.

"I don't know Andrajdjdhdn"

I kissed him hungrily and put my hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want more! 
> 
> i. need. more. andrew. slash. garrett. fanfiction. so pls write more so you'll never have to read mine again pls


End file.
